The Problem with Green
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay and Tracy are painted green, causing confusion.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "The Problem with Green" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Snuffy and Herky are both very proud to be painted green. It helps everyone know what they are and who they are too.

But one day, Jay-Jay and Tracy were jealous.

You see, they are painted different colors. Jay-Jay is painted blue, and Tracy is painted purple.

And they wanted to be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky.

"Why can't we be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I don't know." replied Tracy. "But maybe we can if we ask Brenda Blue!"

So Jay-Jay and Tracy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was looking at an airplane magazine when Jay-Jay and Tracy came over.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"We want to be painted green!" exclaimed Tracy.

"Just like Snuffy and Herky." added in Jay-Jay.

"You can't be painted green." said Brenda Blue. "All it would do is cause confusion. And we don't want any of that here at Tarrytown Airport."

Jay-Jay and Tracy were disappointed.

"We're going to be painted green, no matter what Brenda Blue says!" said Jay-Jay.

"But how are we going to be painted green?" asked Tracy.

"We'll ask the painters to paint us." replied Jay-Jay.

So soon afterwards, Jay-Jay and Tracy were being repainted green.

And when they came out, they felt different.

Big Jake came over to see them, and was surprised.

"What happened to you both?!" he exclaimed.

"We got repainted to look like Snuffy and Herky." explained Jay-Jay.

Big Jake frowned.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he said.

"Why?" asked Tracy.

"Because it's going to cause confusion."

"We didn't mean to Big Jake." said Jay-Jay. "We were just jealous of Snuffy and Herky because they are both green."

Big Jake smiled.

"There's no problem with that. Everyone is special no matter what color they are. You really shouldn't have been repainted, so I'm asking that you be repainted back to your regular colors."

Jay-Jay and Tracy agreed. They had learned that they are special, no matter what color they are.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Problem with Green" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy and Herky are both very proud to be painted green. It helps everyone know what they are and who they are too.

But one day, Jay-Jay and Tracy were jealous.

You see, they are painted different colors. Jay-Jay is painted blue, and Tracy is painted purple.

And they wanted to be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why can't we be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky?

 **TRACY:** I don't know. But maybe we can if we ask Brenda Blue!

 **NARRATOR:** So Jay-Jay and Tracy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was looking at an airplane magazine when Jay-Jay and Tracy came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Can I help you with anything?

 **TRACY:** We want to be painted green!

 **JAY-JAY:** Just like Snuffy and Herky.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You can't be painted green. All it would do is cause confusion. And we don't want any of that here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy were disappointed.

 **JAY-JAY:** We're going to be painted green, no matter what Brenda Blue says!

 **TRACY:** But how are we going to be painted green?

 **JAY-JAY:** We'll ask the painters to paint us.

 **NARRATOR:** So soon afterwards, Jay-Jay and Tracy were being repainted green.

And when they came out, they felt different.

Big Jake came over to see them, and was surprised.

 **BIG JAKE:** What happened to you both?!

 **JAY-JAY:** We got repainted to look like Snuffy and Herky.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake frowned.

 **BIG JAKE:** You really shouldn't have done that.

 **TRACY:** Why?

 **BIG JAKE:** Because it's going to cause confusion.

 **JAY-JAY:** We didn't mean to Big Jake. We were just jealous of Snuffy and Herky because they are both green.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake smiled.

 **BIG JAKE:** There's no problem with that. Everyone is special no matter what color they are. You really shouldn't have been repainted, so I'm asking that you be repainted back to your regular colors.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy agreed. They had learned that they are special, no matter what color they are.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Problem with Green" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy and Herky are both very proud to be painted green. It helps everyone know what they are and who they are too.

But one day, Jay-Jay and Tracy were jealous.

You see, they are painted different colors. Jay-Jay is painted blue, and Tracy is painted purple.

And they wanted to be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why can't we be painted green, just like Snuffy and Herky?

 **TRACY:** I don't know. But maybe we can if we ask Brenda Blue!

 **NARRATOR:** So Jay-Jay and Tracy set off to find Brenda Blue.

Brenda Blue was looking at an airplane magazine when Jay-Jay and Tracy came over.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Can I help you with anything?

 **TRACY:** We want to be painted green!

 **JAY-JAY:** Just like Snuffy and Herky.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You can't be painted green. All it would do is cause confusion. And we don't want any of that here at Tarrytown Airport.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy were disappointed.

 **JAY-JAY:** We're going to be painted green, no matter what Brenda Blue says!

 **TRACY:** But how are we going to be painted green?

 **JAY-JAY:** We'll ask the painters to paint us.

 **NARRATOR:** So soon afterwards, Jay-Jay and Tracy were being repainted green.

And when they came out, they felt different.

Big Jake came over to see them, and was surprised.

 **BIG JAKE:** What happened to you both?!

 **JAY-JAY:** We got repainted to look like Snuffy and Herky.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake frowned.

 **BIG JAKE:** You really shouldn't have done that.

 **TRACY:** Why?

 **BIG JAKE:** Because it's going to cause confusion.

 **JAY-JAY:** We didn't mean to Big Jake. We were just jealous of Snuffy and Herky because they are both green.

 **NARRATOR:** Big Jake smiled.

 **BIG JAKE:** It's alright Jay-Jay. God forgives us when we make mistakes. But God appreciates us for the color we were painted, so I'm asking you to be repainted back to your original colors. That's how God knows who were are.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay and Tracy agreed. They had learned that they are special, no matter what color they are.


End file.
